It has been proposed to meter adhesive binder material by connecting a throughput meter in the supply line of a metering pump. The throughput meter can be in form of an oval wheel counter, a turbine wheel counter, or a displacement counter to determine the actual throughput of the adhesive. These counters require careful care and cleaning, since any deposition of adhesive or contamination of the metering device will erroneously influence the actually metered value supplied thereby. This disadvantage also affects inductive throughput measuring devices since they are also coupled to the medium in the supply line. Deposition of adhesive or contamination of the throughput metering devices results in erroneous metering and thus unavoidable operating disturbances in the overall plant.